Tánatos
by heros
Summary: Ash tiene que buscar por enésima vez a Gary, quien ha desaparecido tras ir a buscar una prueba para su investigación. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo encuentre? Palletshipping


**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje. Referencias a la mitología clásica. Insinuación al Palletshipping. El fic puede estar sujetos a cambios gramaticales y ortográficos.

**Disclaimer: **Por razones obvias, los personajes de la serie usados para el presente fic no me pertenecen.

* * *

** E**staba intentando que el miedo que sentía no se pudiera exteriorizar al oír los aullidos de los Poochyenas en las tinieblas de la noche. Era en aquellos momentos cuando deseaba no haberse adentrado en el bosque aquella tarde. Ahora había anochecido y no podía ver nada, salvo las perfiladas siluetas que los plateados rayos de luna dibujaban sobre las hojas de los antiguos robles. El soplido de Eolo producía un suave murmullo cuando pasaba entre las hojas de aquellos majestuosos árboles. Normalmente este suceso natural no produciría ninguna sensación para cualquier persona, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente alterado para que se convirtiera en algo aparentemente sobrenatural. Aparte de eso, sólo había silencio. 

¿Por qué razón debía ir a ayudar a ese entrenador engreído llamado Gary? Si se había internado en la arboleda sin ninguno de sus pokemon para buscar el meteorito, que había caído en la fría madrugada de la noche anterior, era cosa suya. Tenía que haber aprendido que él no se había convertido en su niñera ni en su ángel de la guarda para salvarle de todas las imprudencias que cometía. Y ahora él, el gran entrenador de Paleta, se veía obligado a ir en busca de su amigo de la infancia por enésima vez en su vida.

Alzó la voz y volvió a gritar el nombre de Gary. La última silaba aún se escuchaba tras pasar unos segundos, difuminándose poco a poco hasta ser un hilillo de voz inaudible. Nada. No había respuesta a su llamada. ¿Estaría en otra sección del bosque o tal vez estaría..? No, sabía que él sabía defenderse solo, con o sin sus animales de compañia, y no debía preocuparse por esa macabra idea. Era la persona que siempre salía indemne de cualquier situación, por más peligrosa que fuese, pero siempre podría suceder que la rueda de la fortuna _(1)_ se parase y tuviese mala suerte justamente aquél día.

Las hojas secas crujían al ser pisadas por sus pies. Empezaba a notar en sus extremidades desnudas el frío de la noche, y cada vez temblaba más a medida que el tiempo se volvía más inclemente. Sin duda, lo peor para él fue que las gotas de lluvia, que habían ganado fuerza en las últimas horas, golpearan su rostro y se le pegara la camisa al torso.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y estos en angustiosas horas. Su situación no había cambiado. Se encontraba irremediablemente perdido en las tinieblas del hogar de las ninfas_(2)_, y cansado, terriblemente cansado. Ocasionalmente lo que se encontraba alrededor suyo se iluminaba a causa de los relámpagos, hecho que aprovechaba para avanzar más rápido a su viaje a ninguna parte, para protegerse del tiempo. Afortunadamente para él - más tarde agradecería a los dioses este "prodigio"- pudo resguardarse en la abertura de una cueva, proporcionándole calor.

Mientras veía llorar y gemir al cielo, sus pensamientos se perdieron en un mar tempestuoso de recuerdos inconexos entre sí. Le resultaba increíble que un hecho tan común como ver esas gotas chocar violentamente contra el suelo y escuchar ese sonido tan monótonamente continuo y repetitivo le hiciese volver a sentir esas vivencias tan emotivas de su infancia y adolescencia, cuando no era más que un alocado joven sin metas fijas. Su memoria viajó rápidamente a esos momentos que tenía por olvidados: el día anterior de convertirse oficialmente en un entrenador, la separación de sus amigos Misty y Brock, los combates en la Liga Pokemon, la ida y venida fugaz de Gary... Tan sólo eran evocaciones a un pasado irrecuperable; situaciones que jamás se repetirán, como pasear con tu primer amor en aquella orilla del mar que se veía tan azul, mientras observabais el reflejo de las estrellas y escuchar de fondo el bello canto de los Bellosom. Sí, para él los recuerdos sólo eran una nube que se veía arrastrado por el viento del olvido.

Las horas y los minutos pasaron lentamente, al igual que la severidad del tiempo; permitiendo reiniciar la búsqueda por la zona.

Se internó por un sendero oculto entre el follaje; el trazo artificial que alguien mucho tiempo atrás había dibujado estaba casi borrado por los cambios climatológicos y por la expansión de la naturaleza, pero, por suerte, aún se mantenía visible para el ojo entrenado. El cielo se había teñido de color violeta y azul. Era el punto medio entre la noche y el día, el mal llamado "alba" por los poetas. De nuevo no encontró nada, salvo un pequeño detalle que animó su afligida alma: un par de huellas impresas en el barro. Todas ellas se dirigían a un claro no muy lejano de donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegó hasta el final del camino, no se sorprendió al ver que era él, ese miserable investigador. Se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con la bata ensuciada de tierra y arcilla en lugar de la bata blanca; los bajos de los pantalones estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que su brazo derecho; su apariencia, muy desmejorada, revelaba cansancio, pero, no obstante, había algo en su gesto que mostraba el triunfo tras una empresa muy laboriosa. A unos pocos metros de él se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de un Houndoom.

- ¿ Estás bien, Gary? - Ash se arrodilló e intentó ponerle de pie; pero consideraba más adecuado dejarle reposar allí, mientras él se encargaba de velar por su seguridad.

- Ash... - susurró Gary, abriendo lentamente sus bellos ojos castaños. Intentó tocar la mano de su amigo, mas no pudo hacerlo debido a su debilidad. - el Houndoom... - señaló con la cabeza hacia un grupo de Clefairys, quienes les observaban asustados; otros se acercaban y miraban con curiosidad al entrenador recién llegado.

- No pasa nada, Gary. Todo ha terminado. - Intentó tranquilizarle, acariciándole la cabeza. Veía con preocupación la herida, aún sangrante, que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. - Será mejor que descanses y...

- No...no...No debo estarme quieto... - intentó levantarse, pero su debilitada fuerza le hizo caer nuevamente al suelo. Ash intentó ayudarle, dejando que se apoyase en su hombro. - el veneno...me matará.

Había olvidado ese dato: los colmillos de estos "perros de los infiernos" segregaban un veneno que se expandía con extraordinaria rapidez por todo el cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta que el veneno tardaba bastante tiempo en ser mortal y que debía de pasar nueve horas para que esto ocurriera, había malgastado cerca de cinco horas en buscarle. Sabiendo que el hospital más cercano se hallaba a varias horas de donde se encontraba, perdió la esperanza de poderle ayudar.

- Gary, no te preocupes. Pronto estaremos cerca del pueblo y allí te recuperarás - mintió. No era capaz de engañarle, ni gastarle una de sus acostumbradas bromas en aquellos momentos. Lo máximo que podía hacer era decir esas hipocresías a las personas que sabes que se encuentran realmente mal y que no tienen remedio, como era en este caso.

Su amigo sonrió al escuchar aquella frase de compasión. Resultaba obvio que aquellas palabras le habían parecido demasiado "esperanzadoras" viniendo de Ash - la compasión no era su rasgo más característico-, y, por tanto, de nula credibilidad.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque me veas así. no significa que me haya vuelto estúpido. Ambos sabemos la verdad - movió su mano izquierda para evitar que le interrumpiera con una de sus peroratas. No pudo evitar observar como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su compañero. -. Sí, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y mi muerte no se puede evitar. Te agradecería que no me molestases con tu llanto, sino no podré decirles a las personas que veré en el Más Allá, que ese mocoso jamas ha sentido admiración hacia mí. Sería bastante vergonzoso saber que no afrontarás mi fin durante toda tu vida, y que yo siempre me encuentre en tu memoria. Por favor, Ash, no derrames más esas lágrimas que brotan de tus ojos.

El receptor se sorprendió al oír esas palabras tan duras, aunque algo en su interior se alegraba el volver a escuchar al Gary de siempre, a pesar de su condición.

Pasó las horas y veía como su compañero permanecía impasible ante su destino. Era un gran acto de gallardía de su parte el no mostrar ningún signo de dolor para que no le preocupara. En ocasiones su cuerpo sufría espasmos esporádicos, que luego se hicieron bastante más continuo. Era doloroso ver como todo el cuerpo temblaba, y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, el investigador sacudía con brusquedad el brazo para que no lo hiciera; era en aquellos momentos, cuando decía en voz queda ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que si alguien mal intencionado escribiera esta escena, nosotros pareceríamos una pareja homosexual típica de una historia sin argumento , mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Evidentemente, o eso sospechaba Ash, empezaba a desvariar por el poder de la ponzoña, y decir una larga serie de necedades, sin coherencia ni lógica alguna.

Finalmente, Gary soltó un último grito desgarrador; el cuerpo se desplomó con un golpe seco, y su corazón dejó de latir. Había dejado que Hipnos y Tánatos le guiaran hacia su próximo y último destino: El descanso eterno...

* * *

_(1) La diosa romana Fortuna representa la suerte, sea buena o mala. En este caso, la rueda ( o ruleta) simboliza la aleatoriedad de la buena o mala suerte._

_(2) El bosque._


End file.
